


Haircut

by breathless_ness



Series: Brooklyn Girls [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, Genderbending, Genderswap, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathless_ness/pseuds/breathless_ness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky padded softly down the hallway, making her way stealthily into the open space living room. Warm early sunlight was streaming in through the wide windows that faced the city. Pale orange beams reaching the glinting metal that draped gracefully from her shoulder. Heat unfelt. Pressure in the palm at the grip on a pair of long, sharp scissors...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I wrote for my Bucky and probably part of a series of one shots based around her ongoing series for Steph and Becky >> [Brooklyn Girls](http://archiveofourown.org/series/525901)

124 days since being dragged out of the Potomac.

93 days since being dragged back to New York.

 

A million tiny steps in between.

 

Becky padded softly down the hallway, making her way stealthily into the open space living room. Warm early sunlight was streaming in through the wide windows that faced the city. Pale orange beams reaching the glinting metal that draped gracefully from her shoulder. Heat unfelt. Pressure in the palm at the grip on a pair of long, sharp scissors.

 

Her eyes fell on tousled blonde hair. Strong presence at ease on the sofa. The glow of the room soaking into pale, angelic skin, deep breath inhaling and slowly blowing out over the steam that rose from a mug filled with brown liquid. The resting woman paused before a smile eased into her eyes and stretched pink lips. “Mornin’ Beck, sleep ok?” she sung without turning around, “Want some tea?”.

 

No answer.

 

Steph turned to Becky, curiosity in her expression. The sunlight at her back now, like a halo.

Her gaze fell on Becky’s left hand. “Watcha gonna do with those?” 

Becky took a small step towards the couch and Steph’s brow crinkled in concern, sincere blue eyes locked onto cold crystal ones. “Becky?” she started…

 

There had been good days where it was like 70 years of nothing had ever happened. Just picking up exactly where they left off. An eternity of emptiness and a world away from home but still Steph and Becky from Brooklyn. Two young women that loved and fought and sacrificed and would be together forever. Memories came easy and so did the laughter. Falling back to natural.

 

Then there had been bad days. Triggers of torture, endless nightmares, lashing out. Becky’s screams were terrifying at first, then excruciating. Throats torn dry and more tears than should ever be shed in a lifetime. So much fear.

 

Was this another bad day? Had Becky been transported to the Russia in her mind, to another murderous scenario? “It’s me, it’s Steph, I’m right here Becky.”

 

“I know.” Becky tugged at the end of her black sleeping shirt, long dark hair falling loose over her right shoulder. Pajama shorts almost hidden beneath the hem, sleeve covering the red brand on silver. “Can you help me?”

 

Now those bright blue pools were really confused, eyebrows lifted higher and a quirk formed where a pout had been.

 

“Sure…” Steph started, rising from the couch in a twist so as not to lose eye contact. “What can I do?”

 

“Can you cut my hair?” Becky asked. Her mouth trying so hard to smile, eyebrows pulled up in question, but feeling so much pain like she might be punished for asking.

 

Steph was surprised. “Y-you want to cut your hair?” She made her way towards Becky, mug still in hand and other reaching out. Becky flinched slightly at the touch and tears threatened to spill into apologies. “Hey hey, it’s ok Beck, c’mere” Steph cooed softly, her hand stroking Becky’s flesh arm. She pulled the fragile brunette into a gentle one armed hug, pressing a kiss to her temple. As Becky relaxed she dropped her chin to Steph’s shoulder, bringing the free hand up to press into the small of her back and clinging to the white tank she wore.

 

Becky liked this woman. She smelled so familiar and was kind to her. They used to be friends but not all the time. Sometimes they were more, sometimes she wasn’t there and sometimes she was smaller, but her face was always the same. Something in the way she looked at the one called Becky invoked trust. This was her safehouse where the two of them could hide. Together.

 

“I look like your Becky, but my hair is different” Becky stated matter of factly. Steph drew back to look into Becky’s searching gaze. “You don’t have to look like her if you don’t want to. I won’t love you any less” Steph sighed and gave Becky a grin.  _ Looked like it was going to be one of those in between days _ she thought.

 

“But I  _ want _ to”. When Steph had brought Becky back to New York, she was quick to establish new parameters in an effort to undo all the Hydra conditioning. The first being to give back Becky’s right to choose. Giving her back control. To hear Becky say she wanted something went straight to Steph’s heart.

 

With an unwavering smile, Steph tucked the dark, sweeping curtain behind Becky’s ear. “Sure Becky, I’ll help. But’s let’s go somewhere we won’t make a mess, ok?”. With an arm still wrapped around a tentative waist, Steph led them into the bathroom.

Cold toes walked over cool tiles, Steph placing her mug on the sink with a clink. Becky stood patiently watching as the friendly, comforting woman poked around in cupboards and draws. The stretch of her muscular back, the way it tapered into a thin waist and curved out and around to form tight muscles and… how could a pair of sweatpants look so sinful?

 

When Steph straightened out, comb and towel in hand, Becky was staring at the wall. Flush over her cheeks. “You feeling ok Beck? Lookin a little warm” she reached out to feel Becky’s forehead and eyes fluttered closed, cool hands smoothed down her face to cup her cheek and Becky sighed.

 

“Why don’t you take a seat on the side of the bath” Steph suggested in an almost whisper. Becky’s eyes swam back into focus and she moved across the room to perch on the edge of porcelain. Steph shook out the folded towel and wrapped it around Becky’s shoulders, the fluffy fibres warming the back of her neck as Steph slid silky hair out from under it.

 

Becky took the ends of the towel in her fingers and brought them together over her chest, breathing in the clean smell and pulling it in closer to her body like an embrace. She looked up and met stunning blue. “You sure about this?” Steph asked. Becky nodded and smiled, why did she deserve to be blessed by an angel. After all the blood she spilled it would make sense to lock her away like the dog she had been trained to be. Surely punishment was the correct answer, the answer she was always given when she did something wrong.

 

Instead she was given choices, asked questions, rewarded with soft touches and warm smiles. This angel came for her and took all that away, feeding her love and holding her close. The Becky in those old movies at the museum in DC used to laugh and smile next to the angel. Always basking in the warmth of her eyes, reflecting the happiness she saw in the angel’s face. Steph’s face.

 

Careful eyes watched as Steph took the scissors and took a deep breath. Becky was everything to her, and she accepted every part. Hydra may have disfigured Becky, but she took control and adapted. Strengthened her resolve and overcame her oppressors to use their weapon against them. How could Steph hate anything that gives Becky her autonomy. Whether Becky’s hair is long or short doesn’t matter to Steph, but what does matter is that she’s making the choice and carving her own sense of self. Who is Steph to deny her this basic desire.

 

The blades sheared through Becky’s hair, dropping softly onto the towel and into the bath behind her. Each slice cutting away at her bonds, restoring her to the memory of the black and white laughing woman. Steph slowly turned Becky’s head, spilling more and more straight strands like chipping away at a sculpture. Becky reached for the mug of tea left abandoned by the sink, cupping it in her hands to keep in the warmth. Pressing the rim to her lips and taking a sip.

 

“Y’know I just offered you some tea, didn’t have to steal mine” Steph chided gently with a pout. Becky quirked an eyebrow catching Steph’s eye from the side of her glance. “I wanted yours” she said slyly, perhaps the beginnings of a laugh in her mouth, drowned out by another sip.   
Steph could only shake her head and huff a little laugh “You’re getting pretty good at this ‘want’ stuff, huh?”.

“Maybe?” and ok, that was definitely a giggle.

 

Steph pressed a kiss to the top of Becky's newly short hair. Back to the length she used to wear, just brushing the top of her collarbone. “Done?” Becky asked with an eager voice. She popped the mug back on the counter and ran her fingers through the ends of her hair, crystal eyes shining.

“Not yet Becky, there's one more thing we need to do” Steph opened the draw closest to them and pulled out a strange metal device with a long cord.

 

Next thing she heard was a huge gasp of breath as Becky threw off the towel, both it and her cut hair discarded into the tub. “Please, no! I won't ask for anything again!” Limbs curling into themselves to protect what she could, fear the only thing she emitted.

 

Hurt rained down on Steph's face and she realised the curling wand looked like it could inflict some twisted sort of horror. She had definitely burnt herself on it a few times when Sam had first shown her how to use it, but the fact it was so foreign to Becky hadn't even fathomed in her mind.

 

“Shh, Becky, it's ok. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that” Steph reached out tentatively to stroke Becky's quivering shoulders, a flinch in response that eased when there was no pain, face slowly rising to peek out from under long lashes. “I'm never going to hurt you Becky, I promise” a vow from an angel. It had to be true.

 

“This is something that we can use to curl your hair” Steph explained, “You used to curl your hair when it was this short. Do you remember?” A small nod and Becky's body began to unfurl.

“You had these rolls that you'd twist your hair up in at night, then by morning you'd have a beautiful wave when you took them out”.

The way the angel talked to her was so patient, no harsh tone, only kindness.

“These daysit's a lot quicker to do it with this” she said as she motioned towards the wand with an open palm. “Is it ok if I plug it in to warm it up? Promise it won't hurt” Steph concluded with a smile.

 

Becky was still wary but she gave another small nod in answer. Steph sat down next to her on the edge of the bath and took her mug back off the sink, wrapping one arm around Becky's hunched shoulders as her head hung. A warm sip of tea then Steph pressed a kiss to the top of Becky's head, her best friend was a mess that was going to take a lot of unraveling.

 

Steph stood again to pick up the heated wand and put another comforting touch to the side of Becky's neck. “I'm gonna curl your hair now, Beck. The wand is hot so sit still for me, I'll be real careful”

Becky's eyes went wide and her body went rigid, sitting as still as she could. She was trained for this, it was the easy part.

 

The first segment of hair lifted up from her left shoulder, delicate fingers that hadn't changed were winding her hair into the length of hot metal. After a few seconds, a curl dropped in front of her eyes, drawing them together crossed. A soft giggle above Becky had her releasing a breath. The angel was right, it didn't hurt. 

“You don't have to sit that still Becky, relax” Steph was smiling ear to ear as she looked after her best girl. They had always played with each other's hair when they were younger, it was something Steph had missed a lot.

 

Nervous fingers reached out to hold onto Steph's sweatpants. Getting a sense of the firm muscles underneath, wrapping around her calf and settling up top, just behind her knee. “Is it ok to touch you?” Becky asked, body still but arm outstretched. “Of course, Beck” the sing song voice replied, hands running through hair and sending more curls falling around her face.

Becky's thumb rubbed circles over Steph's knee while she worked, before gradually moving her way up higher.

 

Steph paused, hand in Becky's hair “Hey Beck?”

“Mmm?”

“Watcha doing?”

“...I used to touch you here” Becky's hand was cupping Steph's left cheek, fingers playing in the crease of her thigh. “Uh huh” blush rising to Steph's face. Becky looked up into the angel's face, warm breath cascading down on her. She fluttered her eyes closed and breathed the angel in.

Steph's still hand, nails gently crawling along Becky's scalp, running through shorter hair to rest on her jaw, tilting her face up as she bent down to rest her forehead to Becky's. Steph's heart was racing, breathing hard through her mouth, warming Becky's lips. A wet tongue darted out to moisten lips that the angel was so close to touching.

“Can I kiss you Becky?” the words barely a whisper between them. “Yes”.

“Do you  _ want _ me to kiss you?” Steph needed to be sure, she couldn't hurt Becky in a moment like this.

 

“Yes”.

 

Strong lips captured Becky's mouth, all heat and passion crushing together. Steph parting to suck on a plush bottom lip, urging them to open up and let her in. She ran her tongue along Becky's lips and was granted access, licking inside and feeling the texture of her tongue lapping back.

It was enough to make Steph wild with lust but Becky was too fresh from freedom to be pushed further than this.

With a final deep breath Steph pulled away, their lips breaking in a wet smack. Both of them heaving, faces barely an inch apart.

Becky licked her lips in satisfaction as Steph rolled hers in, fingers gliding along Becky's jaw as she straightened up. Both smiling wide and looking into each other's eyes.

 

“Let's finish your hair, huh?” Steph chuckled.

Becky went back to sitting patiently with her hands between her knees, while the last pieces of her hair were curled. 

Steph packed up the curling wand and pinned back the front of Becky's hair. She used to wear victory curls, so did Steph, but that wasn't a style Steph saw these days. This was more modern.

 

“All done! Wanna take a look Becky?” The brunette gave a nod, taking Steph's hand to rise up and face the mirror. Two women standing side by side, both the same height now. No longer girls.

Becky stared at her reflection. 

This was the face of the black and white woman in the film, but not quite. There was no laughter.

She reached for her hair, feeling the ends around her shoulders, smoothing the flyaway strands. When she focused on her face again she was smiling. Becky made eye contact with the striking blonde angel beside her. She was smiling too.

 

Words formed in Becky's head, a memory.

“Well,  _ hello _ there babydoll”.

She turned to look at Steph, taking her hand and squeezing. “Fancy meeting you here”.

Steph's body began to shake and Becky looked concerned. Then she was bubbling over with laughter.

Steph wrapped her free arm around Becky's waist and drew her close. “Hey sweetheart, it's good to see you”.

Becky let go of Steph's hand so she could throw both her arms around her, bringing their heads together and joining in her laughter.

Steph's face softened and hugged Becky tight. 

 

Looks like it was going to be a good day for both of them.


End file.
